1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital broadcast receiving terminal, and more particularly to power control for a digital broadcast receiving terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
System-E type digital broadcast receivers typically utilize two antennas to enhance reception. This antenna arrangement is useful in compromised reception environments, such that two antennas allow for higher gain as compared to a single antenna receiver. A receiver implementing two antennas typically requires a corresponding pair of tuner units which are unconditionally activated. The baseband end is also unconditionally activated to correspond to the activated tuner units.
Although a two antenna arrangement is useful to maximize reception quality, two antennas have space and power requirements which are greater than single antenna systems. Conventional receivers typically have either a single antenna system or a two antenna system. In relatively clear reception environments, a single antenna may be sufficient to provide the desired level of reception quality. Single antenna systems have relatively lower power consumption needs, but have limited reception capabilities in compromised reception environments. On the other hand, two antenna receivers have greater reception capabilities in various types of reception environments, but such systems require more power because of the two antennas and associated components. Accordingly, there is a need for a receiver that is capable of switching between one and two active antennas as the need arises.